Lan Rivers
GENERAL Character Name: Lan Rivers Sexual Orientation:Heterosexual Aliases: Nickname: Scarecrow Race: Human Gender: Male Profession: Sportsman/Fighter/Gladiator Apparent age: 27 Appearance details: Bright, moppy hair; tall: 6'5"; lanky and toned; sometimes goatee; usually smiling; slightly crooked teeth; scruffy looking; (magical) tattoo on neck with a scar running through it; scars (from magic and fighting) on chest and arms. Notable relationships: single. Strong connection to his twin brother, Iain. PERSONALITY Primary Motivators: Sense of self-worth: "I want to make a difference in this world." Emotional Disposition: Awkward, pleasant, agreeable. Moodiness: is a bit flexible: A bit on the wild side. Core Traits Sense of Humor: Likes a good joke, but doesn't go overboard. Tries to brighten those that might be down. Outlook: Positive. Integrity: Although high, sometimes can take a bit of time for others to see. Impulsiveness: High--which can be a problem sometimes. Boldness: Moderately high. Flexibility: Very. Affinity: Life, laughter, windy days. Comportment: Relaxed; laid back; easy going. Interactivity: Outgoing; enjoys socializing. Disclosure: "My life's an open book. What do you want to know?" Conformity: "Sure, I'm pretty flexible. Can't get too far with a stiff upper lip."; Volunteer. Religion & Spirituality Adherence: "That would be my brother. He has enough religion for the both of us." Tolerance: Open. Expression of beliefs: "Bro does that. May it be so. laughs" Converting others: Nope. Attitude: "Worship what ya want. I'm a free spirit and don't have time to get bogged down in church worship when I can be out in the world." Other Topics of Conversation: "Sports," practice matches, tourneys. Quirks, Habits and Oddities: Being so tall, Lan has an odd way of standing, sometimes dipping his head or tilting it to the side, curving his back out, moving about--all-in-all a bit restless. Hobbies and Enjoyments: watching competitions. Mental Disorder(s): claustrophobia BACKGROUND Birthplace: Stormwind Family: Brother: Iain (fraternal twin-with a few similarities); Parents: Mother: Alana Rivers, waitress at a Stormwind restaurant, dealing with substance abuse; Father: Illan Rivers, deceased. Professions and Crafts: Lan likes to participate in sporting events & competitions. Not much for crafts. He'd be the kind of guy that would try out for American Ninja Warrior. Possessions: Travels light--only necessities--due to having lost a great deal when he was shipwrecked. Existing Conflicts: a few rivals from his days as a gladiator; Scrax might believe he's dead, but if he found out he was alive, there might be a problem there. Duties and Obligations: Watching over Iain (due to a promise he made his father on his death bed). Owes several favors. Owes some money. Significant Past Events: Father's death; mother's decline; shipwreck; rescue; gladiator battles due to obligation and then later due to an unfair deal; finding Iain; joining LTK. Mysteries: Quests: STRENGTHS, FLAWS, POINTS OF PRIDE Strengths: Adaptability, long reach, athleticism Weaknesses: Pride; overconfidence. Detriments: A few injuries. Points of improvement: could get stronger IC QUIRKS Favored alcoholic beverage: Rum runner. Favored food: Deep fried plantains Favored weather or season: Warm & rainy; windy days; any in the south. (Not winter!) Favored colors: Green and brown. How does your character react when... You find a powerful weapon: "The stronger the better. I need every advantage I can get in the ring." You find a coin purse: "Perhaps a few coins for the inn and the rest goes to the boss." You find food: "Waste not, want not." (Think, Bear Grills.) You find a trap: "I hope no one needed that." You find a corpse: "Let bygones be bygones." You find a suspicious scroll: "Money in the bank." Played by what actor: Paul Bettany